


The story behind Yunkey

by kookyberry



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookyberry/pseuds/kookyberry
Summary: Just wrong some YunKey for fun
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 4





	The story behind Yunkey

Yunho still cursed that he wasn't there to send Key off to the army. It would have been odd to publicly be there for his boyfriend since they had kept contact to a bare minimum. With general homophobia and LGBT+ being outlawed in Korea, they had to be careful and careful they were.

That wasn't to say he hadn't slipped. He wrote his kanji during the Begin Again tour as Yunki and Changmin had used every opportunity to tease him about it publicly. They would even wear couple clothes here and there but it was all innocent and no prying eyes ever connected them. Yunho didn't even know any YunKey shippers.

He missed his boyfriend. The contact since then had been infrequent as it was to be in the army. He hadn’t tasted Key’s cooking for so long and it had been three months since Garçon had nipped at his heels. Yunho had always been a little partial to Comme des after all. The little brown dog was more affectionate with him, while Garçon loved the other dad more.

Now he was waiting with Comme des and Garçon in Key's new apartment since he had earned a few off days. They had planned to spend the little time they had cuddling with each other, though if he knew his tiny man, Yunho would have very a red derriere after Key was done with him. He looked around worriedly, because if Bumkey ever came to know he even thought of him as tiny, Yunho would end up sleeping on the couch for the rest of the days.

Contrary to popular conception, Yunho was a decent cook and with the help of Changmin, had cooked up a lavish meal for his love. BoA had just texted him that Key was on his way, so he got rid of Changmin hurriedly, who as a goodbye threw a pack of condoms at him, cackling madly at Yunho’s red face. He promised to return the favour when Minho inevitably enlisted and Changmin would be a mess, after all, that is what best friends do, make a mockery of the misery of the other when their loves enlist.

He fed his two children and then went to clean up whatever mess he could see, it was sure to earn him extra points. Just then the door opened and his egg-head jumped in his arms. Yunho sniffed the familiar scent, the clean detergent smell intermixing with a smell that was peculiarly Kibum’s own and Yunho sniffed at his neck long and hard. This was his home. Now he felt like he could rest. The uneasy feeling that had been gripping him for the past few months was contained by embracing the love of his life.

“Oppa, I missed you” - Key mumbled into his chest. Yunho suspected he had cried a little.

“How I have looked forward to this! Baby, I made you something.” murmured Yunho, himself a little teary eyed.

Key looked up at his face, and Yunho couldn’t resist kissing those red lips, he slowly savoured the taste, lightly biting on his lips, with Key coaxing Yunho to open his lips and sucked on his tongue. They stayed kissing for the next five minutes before Comme des and Garçon had enough of their tall dad hogging their short one. They started biting on both their feet before Key and Yunho sprang apart. 

While Key played with the dogs, Yunho went to set the table. Key was surprised to see how much thought Yunho had put in, there was tagliatelle in white sauce with truffles and parmesan sprinkled on it, there was also ravioli in red sauce, garlic bread, wine and tiramisu for dessert though Yunho suspected he would get something else for dessert.

Key was hungry and dug into the food and gave a low moan that gave Yunho a pause.

“Did you cook this?”- Key asked with a glint in his eyes

“I had help,” grumbled Yunho.

“Of course, but thank you. It is a different feeling when someone cooks for you” and with that, Key got up and sat on Yunho’s lap, eating and also feeding him. There was no hurry between them, their friends said they were an old soul. This is what Yunho loved, their pace was their own and both understood the other perfectly.

The perfect harmony between them was broken by the ringtone Key reserved for BoA’s calls. Key silenced it without picking it up but was bombarded by messages next. BoA knew her favourite couple was ignoring her but she needed time with Key too. Next the doorbell rang and Taemin, Minho and Changmin thought it was the best time to visit Key.

Key and Yunho gave up and went to entertain their friends, after all, they had the whole night to themselves and Taemin wasn’t above burning down the house to get what he wanted.


End file.
